


I'll make a rebel out of you

by Moonprincess92



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Imperial Jyn Erso, Making Out, Undercover Cassian, and slightly more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92
Summary: “You have twenty minutes here, rebel,” she whispered into the skin of his neck. “you better make it count.”





	I'll make a rebel out of you

“You have twenty minutes here, rebel,” she whispered into the skin of his neck. “you better make it count.”

“Or else what?”

She didn’t want to think of the possibilities. She kiss she gave him in response was bruising, and she felt her back hit the bench behind her with a bang. He scooped her up and onto it in a way-too-fluid of a motion for a man who had Jyn Erso’s tongue in his mouth. She clearly wasn’t as on top of her game as she’d thought. But who could blame her? Out of the many, many bad decisions she had made in her life, she was certain nothing would be topping this one.

She didn’t even know who the man was. Oh, she knew a name, but she was also far too well versed in how undercover operations worked to believe it was real. When you caught him downloading supply lists way above his clearance grade, it ceased to matter exactly. It was clear that from the moment he’d walked into the research base, he had been with the rebellion. A spy. Someone she should in no way be wrapping her legs around or be kissing the hell out of in the middle of an Imperial supply warehouse, but he was sucking on her lip and _yes_ , she was definitely dead. This was going to get her arrested for treason. Of course, assuming that the Empire didn’t just kill her on sight if someone walked in right now, but for days this man’s witty remarks and tentative smile had been following her. 

(Who the hell did he think he was, making her feel like this?) 

She didn’t know what tactics the rebellion was authorising these days, though she was sure it wasn’t supposed to include running hands up thighs. Fire was left in their wake and kriffing hell, they did not have time for _teasing_. She held his chin, trying not to shiver as his stubble scratched her, keeping his mouth against hers. Her other hand reached down and brought his fingers straight to where she wanted them. 

He swore under his breath in a language she didn’t recognise. “I told you we didn’t have time for games,” she pointed out.

“Are all the daughters of Imperial scientists this bossy?” he whispered, but she didn’t bother with a response. His lips travelled down her jaw to her neck, teeth scraping lightly against the tendon there. She shivered as his hands fumbled slightly at the button of her pants. She thought vaguely of returning the favour, but she was kind of occupied at the moment from gripping his hair and then suddenly, finally, his hand was pushing fabric aside and sinking inside her and _oh_ – 

She almost wished she had a name to yell out into the otherwise empty warehouse.

Jyn was used to mechanical. To simply getting what she needed. Intel, secrets… they were her climax, but there was something in this rebel, a fire burning just below the surface. Something she could certainly get used to ( _she never could, what the hell was she thinking?_ ). By the time she was trembling and clutching at his shoulders, she was sure she looked nothing at all like the hardened daughter of the Empire that she was supposed to be. She didn’t move, and she noticed that the rebel she was wrapped around wasn’t pulling away either. His nose was pressed against her neck, lips still, but for a split second, she almost thought she felt him smirk. As if daring her to let them continue. 

Jyn Erso seriously needed to get this situation back under control. 

She pulled back and he quickly stepped away. He let her climb down from the bench as she tossed out casually, “Look, sorry I had to go and pull that alarm and everything,” She ensured that her clothes were once again meticulously in place. “If we’d had more time, I’m sure we could have made it more fun for you.” 

The rebel just scoffed, but there was a hint of a smile underneath that beard and stolen uniform. He had to be more than a little uncomfortable, but reality was slowly creeping back in and he surely had five minutes or less to disappear. She couldn’t understand why he wasn’t yet turning and running. She folded her arms across her chest as she raised a defiant eyebrow. _What?_ it asked.

Then he glanced down and she remembered. The disc he had downloaded was still shoved in his pocket. He had to be wondering why she hadn’t taken it from him (surely that had been the point in her kissing him in the first place?). However, she sighed and just kept staring pointedly until he finally got it.

“Wait, you’re actually letting me–?” He was clearly bewildered.

“Get out of here before I change my mind,” she bit back.

He turned, but then apparently thought of something. He quickly loped back to her side and before she could protest, was kissing her softly on the cheek.

“If you ever feel like a change of pace,” he whispered. “Give the Alliance a call.”

She tried not to smile as he barrelled out of the warehouse doors, just as the security alarm blared.

“I’ll think about it,” she whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt, but yooooooooo. Imperial Jyn!!!!! Posting here bc I figure I may have to come back to this idea someday, you know, once I don't have a bazillion other fics to write hahaha   
> Sorry it's so short, but I hope yall liked it!!   
> xoxo   
> (Le Tumble: Moonprincess92nz )


End file.
